


Good

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set shortly after 'Know Thine Enemy'; Tommy has something to tell Barbara





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I passed Tommy his coffee and sat opposite him. Taking a sip of my tea, I waited for him to speak.

And waited.

And waited.

“What’s on your mind Sir?”

“You always could read me.”

I smiled at him, “we’ve been together a long time.”

He nodded, “we have.

“So, in all that time, you should have learnt that you can tell me anything. We might argue about whatever it is, but it will never tear us apart.”

Sighing deeply, he placed his mug on the table and sat forward. “I hope you’re right about that, I really do.”

His reticence was beginning to worry me; my mind offering up endless unhelpful scenarios regarding what he needed to discuss and how it would affect our friendship. The thought that I might not see him every day terrified me.

“Well, you’re not going to know until you tell me so how about you do just that.”

I was surprised when, instead of speaking, he got to his knees in front of me. Sliding his fingers through my hair he drew me close and then kissed me. When I didn’t fight him he deepened the kiss, only stopping when we both needed air.

“I hope you don’t mind, I thought I’d show you instead.”

“Why now? Not that I’m complaining, I just wondered.”

His smile could have lit up the whole of Eaton Terrace. “You don’t mind?”

“What? That you kissed me? I’ve been waiting so long for you to notice that I’m a woman I’d actually begun to wonder if you’d decided to play for the opposition!”

“Barbara! Really!”

“I’m teasing you.”

His smile grew wider, “so am I.”

“Did you honestly think I’d reject you?”

“It crossed my mind. Having been my partner for so long, you’ve had a front row seat for all my romantic dramas.”

“None of your previous partners were right for you. None of them loved you the way I love you, the way I’ve always loved you.” I stood, laced my fingers through his, pulled him to his feet and led him to the bedroom. Pushing him up against the closed door I whispered in his ear, “enough of words Tommy, it’s time for action. Don’t you think we’ve waited long enough?” 

He reached behind him for the handle and opened the door, manoeuvring us through it until we tumbled onto the bed, him on top of me. “I definitely do.”

I tugged his head down until our lips were millimetres apart. “Good.”


End file.
